


Pokemon Parody Episode 36: Contact

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [36]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets his next badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 36: Contact

    When he entered Saffron, he immediately heard a voice speak to him, directly to his mind.  
    "Trainer!" The voice said, "come over to the Saffron Gym. For I feel you need the badge for the Pokémon League."  
    Bob looked around, confused and a bit scared, "Who said that! Please don't be a ghost from Lavender Town!"  
    A familiar face walked up to him, "Hey, moron." it was Yarg, " The psychic lady contact you?"  
    Bob didn't respond as he was trying to remember what contact met. When he finally remembered, he said, "Oh, right! She did."  
    "Well then," Yarg playfully hit him in the back, hard. Bob stumbled. "Go ahead and tackle he-"  
    Suddenly Bob was standing in front of the Psychic-type gym leader, Sabrina.  
    "Sorry if I scared you, you were taking too long." She nodded slightly, "I am Sabrina, the Psychic Gym Leader!"  
    "Let's just get this over with." Bob said with unusual intensity and seriousness. He threw out a pokeball and out came his Pidgey.  
    Sabrina chose an Alakazam, but before she could shout out a command, Bob's Pidgey attacked the Alakazam. He beat her and obtained the badge. Bob, who noticed there was no actual exit, began to panic and run around the room until he happened to walk on a tile that teleported him to the outside of the Gym.


End file.
